


kindred spirits

by bastardly_deeds



Series: IT fic: under 1K [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds
Summary: Patrick discovers that he and Richie share a pretty specific interest. He's not going to let that opportunity pass him by.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: IT fic: under 1K [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	kindred spirits

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier + Finding Someone's Porn & Captivity - Abduction as Seduction." Fun fact: _Bound & Gagged_ was a real magazine! 
> 
> Additional warning for mentioned animal death/mutilation, threats of violence, violent sexual fantasies. Ages unspecified here, but they're probably in their teens; caveat lector.

"I know you like this," Patrick says. "You don't have to pretend with me."

"What are you talking about?" Richie says. He looks like he might cry. It's cute. But not as cute as the way the clothesline presses into the soft skin of his arms, shoulders, chest no matter how he twists to try to relieve the pressure. Getting that far had been a hassle: Patrick had to shove a wad of Richie's t-shirt into his mouth to gag him while he tied his wrists, then later he'd had to cut the shirt off before he could do the rest. The end result is worth it, though. He's a pathetic little heap on the dirt floor, and he's never looked better.

"Your dirty magazine," Patrick says. Richie's eyes widen. It had been a real eye-opener for Patrick, too: he hadn't expected to share those interests with someone as dweeby as Richie Tozier. But the issue of _Bound & Gagged_ that Patrick found wedged behind a couple textbooks when Richie left his locker open had been enough to convince him. Patrick left the dead rat in there, like he'd planned: head mashed to pulp, belly split open. But that just wasn't going to be the right way do deal with Richie going forward, Patrick knew. He knew when he saw those pictures of men stripped down to their underwear and tied tight. Richie would be good for more than just scaring, or hurting once in a while. Richie was worth keeping.

"That wasn't —" Richie starts, and Patrick shakes his head.

"I _know_ ," Patrick repeats. He doesn't know what else Richie likes; nobody in the magazine was actually getting fucked. But some of them were spread open and ready for it, helpless. It's a reasonable next step. He presses a thumb to Richie's lower lip. "You bite me and I'll knock your fucking teeth in. Even your daddy won't be able to fix that." Richie cringes and opens his mouth. Patrick slips his thumb in and presses down on his tongue. "You know where we are, right?"

Richie's eyes dart toward the door. He'd been in the trunk of the car on the ride over, after Patrick had gotten his hands tied. He hadn't been blindfolded when Patrick hauled him out, though. The old hunting cabin is less a cabin than a shack or a shed. Walls and a roof and a door, all wood boards, uninsulated. Somewhere to wait out a sudden storm when there was no chance of making it back to town in time. It isn't hunting season. There won't be anyone close by.

"We're gonna have some fun out here," Patrick says. "Just the two of us." Richie makes a pitiful sound around his thumb, like a whimper or a cry. If Patrick hadn't been hard already, that would have gotten him there. "I'm gonna give you what you want, and you're gonna give me what I want." At a certain point, Richie won't like it anymore. Patrick is realistic about that. None of the men in the magazine had cigarette burns. None of them had been cut open sternum to navel. It'll be a while before Patrick goes that far, though. He wants to play with Richie for as long as possible.


End file.
